


Let's Get Physical

by lornelarei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Beta France (Hetalia), Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornelarei/pseuds/lornelarei
Summary: Mr. Kirkland is known as the the private school's stuffiest of English teachers, even at only twenty seven. But what happens when an cocky, young and dorky Alpha gets hired as the new physics teacher?This summary is not very good and is very cliche. Meh, I'm not good at summarizing things.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second running fic. I didn't abandon the other one. It'll be written also. I'll write I swear

Arthur sighed, brushing the lint off of his sweater vest and staring into the teacup on his desk as he swirled the milk around. How was it that winter break had gone so quickly? An entire two weeks to himself- free to do whatever he pleased. Free to spend time strolling through the Ravenfeld Academy library, sniffing the balsam scent throughout the town, curling up by the fireplace with a nice book. Free from the absolutely insufferable tenth graders at the academy. Heaven for an English teacher, truly was. But all good things had to come to an end eventually. It was back to heaps of papers to grade and annoying French teachers nextdoor and kids pestering at all hours. The holiday season had been nice. It was a wonderful chance to get outside in the weather. It was freezing in the Massachusetts winter, but nothing he couldn't handle. It wasn't exactly sunshine at every hour back home, and he had lived in America since his last year of uni- 6 years ago. 

The bell rung. Was it 7:45 already? Goddamnit. The door flew open with a bang as blazers and chatter filled the room. The first day back was always the worst. 

"Students." Arthur said, trying not to allow irritation into his voice. The mindless chitchat continued. 

"Man, I'm telling you, I got this awesome sled for Christmas, I say we ditch fourth period and take it for a spin-" 

"There's no way she's actually expected me to do the calculus project, right?" 

"Yo, have you heard about the new-" 

"Students!!!!!" Arthur barked, already feeling fatigued. A hush slowly fell over the room. That's better. Sure, some may call him stiff- okay, he might be strict- but it was best to let them know he wasn't playing games. Most assumed a young Omega teacher would be lenient and sweet. It was always a treat when Arthur showed them all how very wrong they were. 

"Now, I've trust you've read the first couple chapters of Pride and Prejudice, yes?" The response of grumbles and not much else confirmed his suspicions that, no, they had not. "Did anyone at least open the book?" 

"Oh c'mon, old Kirkland, lighten up a bit!" A brash Alpha kid, Leon, squawked from the back of the class. "We just got back from break, and even though you've got no life, you can't just pretend like we don't!" Leon was pretty popular, more of a class clown type, earning a few nods and "yeahs" from other students. 

"Well, Mr. Mason, it really is awful for you that you're so busy, because I'm afraid you and all your friends are going to have to make room for detention later today. You know the policy on missed assignments." The entire class groaned.

"Seriously?" Another Alpha girl grumbled. 

"Yes, seriously." Arthur smiled. Oh, how fun it was to be villainized. He had always thought it was better to accept it and have fun with it than to try to pander to these kids' ridiculous egoism. "Now, as none of you have actually read the first section, I suppose I'll have to introduce you to it myself. Does anyone have an idea of what Austen's book is about?" 

"Is it about some kid asking for food? 'Cause I feel like that's what every single British book ever is about," a kid threw out. 

"Well, I would hardly compare Pride and Prejudice to Oliver Twist in terms of plot, Mr. Davis." Arthur stood, leaning a fist on his desk. "Anyone have a serious idea?" One girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Reynolds?" 

"Love?" She suggested. 

"Yes, in a way, I suppose it can be about that, yes… but I've always seen it as more than that. A commentary, really, on our presumptive opinions on eachother, and how our egoism can get in the way of our relationships." Arthur picked up a piece of chalk to write on the board. "A view on how our opinions can evolve, and how judgement may often betray what we feel." 

"I feel like I never want to go to another Brit Lit class again," someone remarked. Arthur tried to hide his scowl. 

"Now, it's interesting to examine Austen's use of theme throughout the story to exemplify the emotional tone regarding the relationship of Elizabeth and Mr.-" 

"Why do we even need this, though?" Leon, the original speaker of the house, spoke up. 

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Mason?" Arthur turned around, coughing a bit from the chalk dust. 

"Like, I get it, it's a dumb book written by a stuffy English person just like you, and it's all romantic or whatever, which is the kind of thing you Omegas have wet dreams about, but when the hell am I gonna think, 'gosh golly gee, so glad I sat there for 50 minutes every day and listen to this guy rattle on about the symbolism in a 200 year old waste of trees," Leon spat. Arthur's face reddened with agitation. 

"You've probably never even fallen in love before," another student remarked. 

"Probably?" Leon cackled. "You think there a chance a guy this stiff-" 

"Firstly, Mr. Mason, I'd severely appreciate it if you didn't sling vulgar language around like that. Secondly, you may not find the lessons taught in these 'wastes of paper' necessary, but I can assure you that whether you realize it or not, you're going to notice these themes in your life one day, and I hope you learn at least something from this class that will help you think through it without trying to brute force your way as I see you often do." Arthur exhaled, the whole class gone silent. "And my personal life is no concern of yours," he added, almost sighing. He looked up at the clock. Five minutes until class was out. He couldn't be bothered to continue today. "Read the first three chapters by tomorrow. Class dismissed." They all filed out. Arthur collapsed in his chair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you, he's like a total hottie!" 

"No, I know, and he's so different than the old-" 

"I wonder how old he is?" 

Arthur didn't pay much mind to the chatter of his fourth period class as he sorted through paperwork in the file folders on his desk. He always found himself completely exhausted in the new semester. Five minutes after the bell rung, the Omega finally gathered up the energy to stand and head over to the chalkboard, launching into his spial. 

"Alright, did anyone actually read the-" 

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

"What in God's name-" A noise that loud had never come from the room above him. Sure, he knew high schools could be loud, but the classroom directly above his own belonged to Mr. Robertson. Old, withered and generally hated by students across Ravenfeld, the Beta teacher was usually absolutely silent. "Is Mr. Robertson alright?" Arthur rushed towards the phone, ready to call the office. 

"Didn't you hear? The old guy retired. They brought in a replacement." 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Yeah, Mr. Robinson's gone now. They got a new guy," an Omega girl giggled "A really new guy!" 

Oh, bugger.

One of those new teachers, full of light in their eyes and faith in their students. He knew the story. Every year or so one would arrive. The kids would break this guy within the month. 

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

But until then, he was proving to be a massive pain in the arse. 

"And does anyone know why this 'new guy' feels the need to use a herd of elephants to teach basic kinematics?" Arthur stepped away from the telephone, crossing his arms and leaning back against the board. 

"Oh, he's probably throwing eggs," another student remarked. 

"Pardon?" A large eyebrow was raised. 

"Yeah, he had us throw eggs on the ground to prove that no matter how hard you throw an egg on the ground, it will always break!" A couple Omegas at the back of the class giggled. "And then he said all this sciencey stuff about it! And danced!" 

Lovely. Just fantastic. And an Alpha no doubt. An obnoxious, arrogant, and loud Alpha.

"And what did you say this fellow's name was?" 

"Mr Jones!" More giggles ensued. Dear god, he must be a looker. 

"Well I'm sorry for the interruptions, class. I'll make sure to speak with him later. Now turn to page 11…" Arthur mentally groaned. 

This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna alternate POVs pretty randomly by chapter. This one is Arthur's POV again.

Arthur inhaled sharply before rapping on the door again.

It was 4:35, post school planning period, and after dealing with three more classes worths of bangs and cracks, the Omega's temples were throbbing. Unbelievable how one man could waltz in here with absolute no respect to or care for others. Did he expect nobody to hear? Maybe he greatly misunderstood the hearing organs of the general populous. Likely, considering the fact that Arthur had knocked twice already to no avail. 

He pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his knuckles before banging on the wood harder this time. 

Arthur snapped. "Can you PLEASE get out here?? I swear to God, if you're ignoring me-"   
He was interrupted when the door swung in, his hand missing it and hitting the handle with a loud clink. He winced and drew air through his teeth, pulling the red fingers towards his chest. "Oh, son of a.." 

"Dude, are you okay?" The voice above him almost laughed. The Brit looked up- about 8 inches up- to meet bright blue eyes and a wave of sandalwood and spice and something that smelled like fireworks in summer hit his nose. He stumbled backwards shaking his head as to clear it. Did the guy mean to be this close? Did he also have no respect for personal space? "Do you need ice or somethin-" 

"I'm fine," Arthur snapped. "What's not fine is you." The Alpha looked down at himself in self evaluation- he donned a blue button up and blazer, standard teacher faire, and his hair was as golden as could be, with a little cowlick seemingly untameable as it protruded from his scalp. 

"Sorry, but who are you?" The tall guy leaned against the doorframe casually, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit. 

"Oh, nobody important, just the guy under you," the blonde spat.

"Um-" The Alpha raised a brow at him.

"Not like that!" Arthur felt heat surge in his cheeks, eyebrows drawing. "And if you fucking try to-" The physics teacher burst out laughing.

"Chill, bro, you're heating up like, exponentially," the man rolled up his sleeves, forearms flexing slightly. He pushed the door open, gesturing for Arthur to walk in. He did not. 

"I'm sorry, I would come in, but I don't want egg shells on my Oxfords," the Brit remarked, crossing his arms. That earned a chuckle from the American.

"Ah, so that's what this is about. I guess your room is below mine? In that case, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Alfred F. Jones," Alfred flashed a toothy grin. 

"Well, Mr. Alfred Jones-" Arthur began. 

"Alfred F. Jones. The F is important." 

"Okay, Mr Alfred F. Jones," he continued, his bruised knuckles balling into fists, "I don't know why you felt it necessary to throw eggs at the floor to teach your students. Do you know how hard it is to keep the focus of a class of tenth graders, let alone when there's loud banging going on the whole time??" 

"I didn't have any trouble keeping their attention," Jones shrugged, walking into his room and spraying the whiteboard to clean it as Arthur continued speaking. 

"Because you were throwing eggs on the ground! And apparently dancing?? Why was that something you did???" The Omega gasped exasperatedly. 

"Obviously to show them about force. No matter how far away or how quickly you throw an egg at the ground, it'll always break. That's because the floor can always exert more force on the egg than it can take, causing it to break. But when you throw an egg at a sheet, it won't break, because sheets don't exert enough force onto the egg," Alfred was smiling as he said this. "As for the dancing, it's physics. Sometimes you gotta get physical."

"That's hardly rocket science," Arthur scoffed. "Seems like common sense to me." Of course Arthur knew that there was no way this man took his class that seriously, judging from everything about him. I mean, dancing in class and basically damaging school property? He already hated him based on that alone, but his attitude rubbed Arthur wrong. He glared.

"Look, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean it doesn't illustrate the concept to the kids. You really think they're gonna learn if I sit there and write equations on the board? What do you even teach anyways?" The whiteboard squeaked as the blonde dragged a wet eraser across it. Arthur cringed. 

"I teach British literature downstairs," he sniffed. 

"Oh, so you're THAT dude." Alfred dropped the eraser and moved to his swivel chair, which he jumped into, spinning and occasionally moving to grab a potato chip from the bag on his desk. 

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur wrinkled his nose. He knew his reputation preceded him when it came to students, but teachers? He didn't even know many teachers that well. He wasn't exactly jumping to be sociable with them. Most of the other teachers were little more than acquaintances. There was really only one who he could say he knew. 

Francis. 

"Oh yeah, this French teacher I met at lunch mentioned to me about some really strict and touchy English guy. I guess you guys are friends? He was really,,, out there," Alfred chuckled. 

Arthur sighed, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater and turning his nose up. "I'd hardly say that. Man is a damn tosser." The man had taken it upon himself to predetermine others' opinions of Arthur, huh? Well, he'd certainly be taking it up with him later, that's for sure. Why, if he could wipe the smile off of that sniveling frog's face…   
The Englishman had come to the United States at about the same time as Francis, a Beta a couple years his senior, and while he absolutely detested the man, they'd somehow managed to bear each other and somewhat fraternized over their status as new foreigners. Of course, the Frenchman was a massive flirt, something that led to a couple.. regrettable decisions a few years back. Arthur shivered thinking about it. It was the past, and it hadn't gone too terribly far before they both realized it was for the worst, partially because Francis couldn't be in a committed relationship for shit and Arthur was increasingly pessimistic about romance, despite his preaching of common core lovey dovey goo. Romance really was disastrous; it truly was. Somehow, it had never worked out for him, in his few attempts. Something about his "inability to open up" and "intensely harsh perfectionism" among other things. And he was fine with that. Romance was a waste of time. After the passing of time and dulling of the spark, most ended up in basic and boring relationships with absolutely no passion or feeling in attempt to fulfill society's expectation of how adults were supposed to live.

"What'd you say your name was?" Arthur was snapped into reality by a nasally voice and the crunching of potato chips.

"Arthur Kirkland," he didn't offer his hand. "It doesn't matter though, I don't believe you'll be hearing a lot from me. And I would appreciate it if I couldn't hear you, either." 

"No way, dawg, I've gotta teach the students through experience!" Alfred exclaimed. "How else are they gonna see how totally awesome physics can be?" 

"A way that isn't loud!" Arthur balled up his fists. "God, you're so arrogant if you think you can just sacrifice my class for yours!" 

"Yeah, but your class is kinda boring, you know?" Alfred was now sipping what seemed to be the largest possible size of whatever soda he had gotten from Burger King. Dear lord, how was this man not obese? 

Arthur's anger surged again. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you, the great and all knowing Alfred Fucking Jones, a cocky Alpha who's probably, like, 23, are the authority on what is or is not 'boring!' Thank you for enlightening me about the subject I've dedicated years of my life to, I greatly appreciate it." 

"22. And the F stands for Franklin." More grinning and crunching. What an insufferable pillock. 22 years old? He was young, obviously. Arthur couldn't smell Omega on him, so he wasn't mated, and he looked like he could be in college, so it wasn't too terribly surprising. But then again, some people look young. And maybe he was with an Omega, but just didn't smell like one. He didn't have to be with one, though. It was the 21st century; maybe Alfred didn't like Omegas at all. It didn't matter regardless, how young he was to be teaching a class at that age or what he smelled like or how old he looked. 

Who did he really think he was? 

"I'm asking if you could just TRY to be quieter?" 

"Hmm, I don't think I will," Alfred shrugged, standing and walking to meet Arthur at the door. "You're kinda rude, and, um, how did you say it before? A 'damn tosser?'" He laughed again with that bloody laugh that made him sound like a right bastard. 

"I'm rude?? You threw eggs at my ceiling!!!!" Arthur was sure his brows were creased and his face was surely red now, but he really didn't care. 

"You didn't even say please or anything. Plus, I kinda have to be expressive in my class. How else will I express the amazingness of science??" Alfred got up, bounding around the room with the energy of a teacher who hadn't been worn down like a crayon by 15 year olds. "Just think about it. If you fired a cotton ball fast enough from a machine, like, a million kilometers an hour, it'd have enough momentum to knock you out. It'd be the equivalent of getting hit with a bowling ball in the head.".The blonde had a grin on his face as he sketched this out on the whiteboard. 

Arthur, who didn't remember asking, wasn't impressed with much except for the fact that Alfred could manage to be such a dork and cocky asshole wrapped into one. 

"I honestly don't care what goes on in this classroom, as long as I'm not involved. You have to carry out your class and I have to carry out mine. So let's not get involved in each other's," the Englishman sighed and crossed his arms, doubting that reason would get him anywhere. 

"But where's the fun in that?" Alfred joked. 

Arthur's eyebrows drew for a second as he prepared to yell again, before he calmed down, exhaling softly. Verbal persuasion would get him nowhere. 

"You know what? Fine. I give up. Be as loud as you want, Jones. Fucking scream in here, I don't care." Arthur backed away from the door, pivoting on his foot. 

He would just have to take matters into his own hands. Quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 has been down the whole time, i've tried to post this like 5 times aaa


End file.
